<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Are You? by Mae_Elaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515969">Who Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Elaine/pseuds/Mae_Elaine'>Mae_Elaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Elaine/pseuds/Mae_Elaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who- who are you?” Luz responded, confused. She could seemingly feel the sadness emanating off of Amity and seemed to feel guilty in asking. Amity felt her whole world crashing down around her. Her chest felt so tight she thought her heart would pop from the pressure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Luz!” Amity screamed, tears welling in her usually glaring eyes as she attempted to push the tree branch off of her beloved. She was unconscious and bleeding. “Eda!” She sobbed helplessly. Eda rushed out of the house and was stunned by the agonizing sight before her. She used her magic to lift the branch off of Luz. Her skinny body was bruised all over. <br/>“Amity, help me get her inside!” Eda commanded. They lay her on the couch and Eda began to say a spell that Amity had never heard before. Luz was being healed, and Amity’s sobs turned to tears of relief as the marks on her body began to disappear. Eda all but collapsed onto the couch beside Luz, sighing in exhaustion.<br/>	“Is she gonna be okay?” Amity desperately inquired, taking Luz’s hand in her own and pressing it softly to her cheek. <br/>“I-” Eda started, hesitating. She sighed sadly. “I don’t know how much damage was done to her. She’ll survive, but there’s no knowing how badly she was hurt- or if any of it is permanent.” Amity was shaking. <br/>	“It was an accident,” She whispered so low that only she could hear it. “I just wanted to show her a spell.” Her voice broke on the last word. <br/>Luz’s eyes twitched and then fluttered. Amity gasped and leaned into the hand she held on her cheek.<br/>“Luz?” She asked desperately in a voice that was barely a whisper. <br/>“Who- who are you?” Luz responded, confused. She could seemingly feel the sadness emanating off of Amity and seemed to feel guilty in asking. Amity felt her whole world crashing down around her. Her chest felt so tight she thought her heart would pop from the pressure.<br/> No! Luz, her only, the light of her life; the one that makes her want to be better; the one person that brings her true, unbridled joy.<br/>“I’m just kidding!” Luz yelled, slapping her knee and grinning ear to ear. Amity blinked, stunned. “Were you worried about me?’ she teased. Amity blushed a soft, rosy pink. <br/>“Maybe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>